Turning Rogue
by dancingelf1986
Summary: Rogue and the Brotherhood? Something has gone really wrong…
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Rogue**

Rogue and the Brotherhood? Something has gone really wrong…

DISCLAMER – I do not own any character mentioned they are the property of Marvel Comics (I think)

* * *

**Chapter One**

Rogue and Bobby are sitting in the garden. "You know you didn't have to take the cure Rogue," said Bobby, "I loved you just the way you were, even though we couldn't touch"

"I know that Bobby, but I wanted to take the cure…I want us to be together…I love you"

"I love you to Rogue."

They start to kiss…Bobby suddenly starts to feel strange...he feels exhausted and starts to pull away from Rogue.

"What's wrong?" asks Rogue

"Its nothing…I'm just tired after everything that has happen. Lets go inside and get something to eat."

They start to walk towards the garden…and Bobby starts to wonder what happened when he started to kiss Rogue…

* * *

Ok guys...cause i've had people complaining about my crap spelling i've reposted the first 2 chapters with the right spelling of Rogue.

If you read my story please review it...i've had loads of people read it and only a few reviews...u might as well give me a review if u've read it...it'll only take you a few seconds...and any hints or storylines you would like to see put in the story would be great. Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclamer: **I do not own any charaters mentioned and i have not made any profit from this story (although donations would be much appriciated)

Magneto was sat in the park on his own. He didn't want anyone's company and no one wanted to be near him. They all knew who he was, it didn't matter that he had been cured by the xmen. _Humans…their still afraid of us even though they have their precious cure_.

Now he was all alone…just like he was in Germany all those years ago. Mistique had been cured, his mutants didn't want anything to do with him now he was human, and Charles had been killed by Phoenix.

He stared at the chess pieces…they felt strange to him…like they were waiting for him to move them…but not with his hand. _Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Your just another human…but what if…_

Magneto reached for the chess piece with his mind…he say the pawn in his mind and knew what he wanted to do with it. To his surprise the chess piece started to move…not a lot just a little…but he could feel himself getting stronger with each second. _So the cure was not a complete success…I was to powerful for it to remove all my powers…foolish humans take everything for granted...guess they never even tested their so called cure._

With that thought he stood up…it was time he got back to what he was good at. Besides he needed to pay a visit to an old friend…but he knew she would be less than accommodating.

_Muir Island_

"How do you feel Charles?" asked Moira McTaggert.

"I'm fine thank you Moira." said Charles. But Moira knew Charles better than anyone, Jean's death had hit him hard and she knew he felt guilty for it. That was why he hadn't returned to the xmen.

"Your right Moira, I do feel guilty for Jean's death. I should have taught her to use her powers better and not just locked Phoenix away in her mind. If I had taught her better maybe she would still be alive."

"You need to stop blaming yourself Charles. Jean was the first class 5 mutant, you are only a class 4. Don't get me wrong Charles you are one of the most powerful mutants around, but you can't teach someone more powerful than you to control their powers."

"I know Moira, I just need time. Have you told my xmen what has happened?"

"No Charles, I thought it would be too much for them to handle, and you right now. They need time to morn Jean and Scott."

"Your right Moira."

**Chapter 2 is up. I am going to make the next one longer...honest...i just have so many ideas that i need to write down before i forget them.**

Thanks for the reviews.

**DarkAngelmi818 - **no i am not going to turn this into a Rogue/Magneto or a Rogue/Pyro story. That would just be wrong on so many levels

**MonicaG - **Thanks for the review. I thought that i was about time someone did this story too, i think Rogue will be so much better in the Brotherhood. And i have plans to write a few follow ons, not about the same thing but Rogue might still be in the Brotherhood, but their just ideas at the mo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thank you for all your reviews…I am going to start making the chapters longer otherwise it will take me forever to write.

DISCLAMER: I do not own any of these characters and I think who ever made X-Men 3: The Last Stand should be shot.

* * *

Rogue and Bobby enter the kitchen in the mansion and find Logan having an argument with Storm.

"I ain't gonna take no sessions in the danger room with a bunch of kids who have no control over their powers." said Logan.

"But you're the best one to do it Logan…you know that we are short staffed at the moment…and with Hank getting his new job he has no time to come and help out at the school"

"Why don't you get the wall crawler or what's his name…the new kid with the wings to do it."

"Because Kurt and Warren do not have the power to heal themselves…if they lose an arm it wont grow back."

"You ain't helping matters Storm." Logan looks towards Bobby and Rogue. "Well if it ain't the two love birds."

"Hi Logan," says Rogue while Bobby just mumbles something.

"Didn't quit catch that Iceman" says Logan, his annoyance clear on his face.

"I just said Hi" replies Bobby.

"Well just to warn you…you know I ain't happy that Rogue took the cure…and if you hurt her in any way or make her regret taking it…they aren't gonna find enough of you to put in a matchbox." Logan walks out past Bobby and lets his claws slide out just a bit so Bobby will get the message.

"Don't worry about Logan," says Storm as she follows Logan out. "He's just a little upset because I asked him to take over some of Scott's danger room sessions."

"I'm not worried about him, I might not be able to hurt him, but it would take him a while to defrost…maybe enough time for me to move to another country."

Rogue throws him a funny look, "What did you go and say a thing like that for?"

"Rogue…I can't believe you are siding with him rather than me…I'm your boyfriend after all…and he's the one who threatened me…remember."

"Logan would never hurt you cause he knows that I would never speak to him again if he did…and what's this about having to side with you in an argument."

"You're my girlfriend…your supposed to stand up for me and stuff…like I do for you." Bobby realised he had said the wrong thing when he say the look of fury on Rogues face.

"Stand up for me…STAND UP FOR ME…when have you ever stood up for me…Logan has been there for me from the start…when you were all afraid to come near me, Logan was the one who told me everything was going to be ok…and then when you told me that I didn't belong in the school…"

"Now hang on a sec," Bobby interrupts, now as angry as Rogue "I never said that to you, that was Mystique and you bloody well know it."

"Well it might as well have been you." Rogue shouts back, "Do you think I haven't seen the way you look at Kitty when you think I'm not looking …and when you turned the fountain to ice so she could skate…"

"I never knew you liked to skate"

"YOU NEVER EVEN ASKED ME, you never ask me anything…you don't know the first thing about me…I took the cure for you…so we could be together and you still follow Kitty round like you're her lap dog." Tears start to fall down Rogues cheeks.

"Rogue I'm sorry…"

"You should be sorry…Logan was right…"

"About what?" asks Bobby now really concerned at the mention of Wolverine's name.

"I should never have taken the cure for you…you never loved me…you always loved Kitty." Rogue turns and runs upstairs to her room in tears.

Logan steps out of Storm's office and watches Rogue run to her room in tears. _I warned you Bobby, you've hurt Rogue and now I'm going to hurt you._ "Storm…I think I'm gonna take those danger room sessions after all."

* * *

Finding Mystique this time was not as hard as it was last time. "Hello my dear" says Magneto as he sits next to Mystique on the bus. "How have you been?"

"What do you want Eric," replies Mystique. "The last time I saw you, you didn't want anything to do with me…even though I saved you from being cured. But I guess I shouldn't have bothered."

"Now my dear…is that anyway to talk to an old friend. By the way I can see there's a blue tinge to your lips…I hope you're not ill or coming down with something."

"Oh shit" murmurs Mystique as she searches in her bag for her lipstick and mirror "You think that with all the bloody things the humans have invented they could have at least come up with a lipstick that stays on for more than five flaming minutes."

"I thought so; your powers are coming back as well."

"No they are not…I was cured remember…it must be some sort of side effect. And even if they were maybe I don't want them back. I have new friends now Eric…they accept me for who I am."

"But they don't accept you for _what_ you are, if they did you wouldn't be trying to hide your mutation. When you accept what you are again…come and find me." Magneto says as he gets up to leave the bus. "I have plans for the human race…and thanks to their so called cure nothing can stop me."

* * *

**Writer of Favourites – **yeah…my first criticism…I feel like a real writer now, lol…was this chapter better? I tried to end with a cliff-hanger like you suggested but im not sure if it has worked. Let me know please.

**Thowra-angel** – im not sure if bobby and rogue are gonna stay together…I haven't decided yet…I might just twist the story line a bit and have a romance between Rogue and another mutant…haven't decided who yet…if you have any suggestions let me know.

**DarkAngelmi818** – glad you like it so far…I have a rough idea where I am going with this but im not sure on how to get there…keep reviewing and let me know if you have any ideas.

**Yes I know that there are a lot of mistakes in my stories…at the mo im concentrating on writing so if you notice any please let me know and I will sort them out as soon as I can**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters…life sucks**

Sorry its taken me so long to update…college and stuff…and its gonna take me a while to update again as I'm going to Turkey for two weeks…yeah me!

* * *

Rogue was lying on her bed. _I shouldn't have spoken to Bobby like that…I know he loves me but I hate the way he acts around Kitty…_

"Are you ok?" asks Jubilee, "You've done nothing but look at the ceiling since you stopped crying. What happened between you and Bobby? We could hear you screaming at him from the other end of the school."

"I wasn't screaming at him." Rogue replies "And he deserved it…with the way he's been looking at Kitty…flirting with her when he thinks I am not looking."

"Oh please…like Bobby would look twice at that air head when he has someone like you."

Rogue starts to smile at Jubilee's description of Kitty. "Come on Jubilee…lets go get something to eat I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"Great…I'm always hungry."

Rogue and Jubilee start to laugh together and headed towards the kitchen. On the way there Rogue notices that everyone is staring at her as she walks past. _They must have heard our fight as well._ Just then Kitty steps out in front of Rogue and Jubilee. "Well I see you finally decided to show your face…after the horrible things you said to Bobby."

"What me and Bobby talk about is none of your business." replies Rogue.

"That's what you think! Bobby is my friend and you shouldn't have said those things to him. You had better apologise to him."

"Just like you to stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. And I will not apologise to Bobby when what I said was the truth."

Kitty takes a few steps towards Rogue "I'm warning you…you think that you are so special…you don't even belong here now that you don't have any powers…I don't know why Storm lets you stay."

Jubilee moves to slap Kitty, but Rogue gets there first. Her hand connects with a loud slap and Kitty's head is sent flying sideways. Kitty looks at Rogue with shock on her face, but that quickly turns to rage. Kitty tackles Rogue and they both phase through the floor and land on a table in the common room. The students quickly realise what is happening and cheer them both on while Bobby and Warren try to separate them. Bobby grabs Kitty round the waist while Warren grabs Rogue, and they pull them apart.

"What the hell is going on in here?" asks Logan, who was drawn to the room by the noise. He takes one look at Rogue's bruised and bloody face and the look on his face sends the other students out of the room at a run. They hate it when Logan is in a good mood; no one wants to be around him when he is pissed off. Jubilee appears in the doorway, her shock clearly visible on her face. "Jubilee, Warren take Rogue to the infirmary."

Bobby and Kitty start to interrupt.

"NOW" cries Logan, "I want a word with Bobby and Kitty." Jubilee runs to prep the infirmary while Warren helps Rogue. "Don't you dare look at me like that Kitty…what the hell do you think you're playing at, attacking Rogue like that?"

"She slapped me first"

"Well it's about time somebody did; it might knock some sense into that empty head of yours. And don't think your getting out of this either _Iceman_. I think its time you both had some training on the advantages of not using your powers. 7.00 am in the danger room tomorrow, both of you."

"But tomorrow is Sunday." protests Kitty

"You should have thought about that before you phased Rogue through the ceiling." replies Logan as he leaves to see how Rogue is.

"That is so not fair, Rogue totally started the whole thing." sulks Kitty

"Don't worry about it" replies Bobby "Come on…I'll patch you up, looks like Rogue split your lip."

"She is so going to pay."

Nightcrawler finds Logan heading towards the infirmary. "Hello Volverine, how are you today? Storm vould like to see you right avay."

"It can wait wall crawler."

"No Wolverine" says Storm from the door of her office "This can't, it concerns Rogue."

"What happened with Kitty wasn't her fault." says Logan as Storm closes the door to her office.

"You can tell me what happened between Rogue and Kitty later. Right now we have a problem." Storm turns on the TV.

_Welcome back to this breaking news story. Mutants worldwide who have taken the cure are finding that their powers are returning, although most mutants have remained completely cured. The cure was created by a lab company owned by Warren Worthington II amid rumours that his son, Warren Worthington III, is a mutant. It is estimated that only 1 in every 1000 who took the cure are finding that a small fraction of their powers have returned. Mr Worthington has made a statement to the press saying that this is nothing to worry about and that his company are already setting up areas where these mutants can receive the second and final dose of the cure. More on this story as it develops…_

"You can see why I am concerned Logan. If Rogue's powers start to return she could be putting every student in this school in danger, especially Bobby."

"I don't think you have to worry about her hurting Bobby at the moment" Logan replies with a grin. "Besides Storm, I don't see what the big deal is. Their powers are returning at a very low level, probably even less than a class 1. I'll keep an eye on Rogue and if it looks like her powers are returning she can always take a second dose."

"That's not the point Logan and you know it."

"I'm going to check on Rogue. You need to stop worrying so much Storm; you'll turn your hair grey." Logan teases as he leaves the office.

"Logan wait…what happened between Rogue and Kitty?"

* * *

_Meanwhile on Muir Island_

Moira turns off the TV. "Charles, you really need to contact your x-men and let them know what has happened. You know the dangers if Magneto gets his powers back…and what about poor Rogue…she had enough trouble when she first put that young lad into a coma…imagine how she will feel if she does it again. I don't think she would get over it this time."

"Rogue has her friends," replies Charles "and Logan would never let any harm come to her. I need time away from them…I know what happened with Jean was not my fault…but I can't help feeling that I could have done something different. I can't return to my X-Men when I doubt my own abilities."

"Oh Charles…what happened with Jean was not your fault…how could you have known that Phoenix would take control of her."

"You don't know me as well as you think Moira…I have come to terms with Jean's death…it was inevitable…Phoenix would have taken control eventually and she had be…" Charles stops mid sentence.

"Charles what's wrong?" asks Moira

"It cant be…its not possible…he should be dead…"

"Charles…what are you talking about…who should be dead?"

"Scott…I can sense his mind…its very weak he must be close to death. Moira…call Storm…we have to find Scott…before I lose another student."

* * *

_Outside the mansion_

_Well here goes nothing_. Pyro pushes the button on the Intercom _Welcome to Professor Xaviours school for the gifted how can I help you?_

"It's Pyro…err…John Allerdyce…I'm here to see Storm."

_Do you have an appointment?_

"What…I don't need a bloody appointment...just tell her that I am here and let me in…I know my way to her office."

_I'm sorry Mr Allerdyce…I'm afraid I can't let u in without an appointment_

"Its alright…I can let myself in" John replies and starts to climb over the gate. Storm is waiting for him at the bottom. "I'm quite surprised you didn't just melt the gate after what you did the last time you were here." Storm says, clearly not happy that John is back

"I thought you might be happier if I left the gate in one piece this time, you didn't seem pleased the first time"

"What are you doing here John…we thought you preferred Magneto to us."

"Yeah…well I did…but Magneto ain't Magneto anymore…he's just Eric now…and the Government are forcing the cure on any mutant who sided with Magneto. Please Storm you have to help me…"

"Oh…and tell me why I have to do anything…Magneto is the reason Jean and the Professor are dead"

"Come on Storm…I know how you feel about the cure…I just need a place to stay still they stop hunting me and then I will be gone…a few weeks at the most. Please Storm…don't let them take away my powers…they're all I have left."

"Alright…you can stay for a few weeks…but that's it. I'll have a word with Hank and see what he knows about it. You can stay in your old room…just don't get into a fight with the other students."

"Ok…thanks Storm." _That was so much easier than I thought it would be_

* * *

**MonicaG Thanks for the review again lol I like the way you think…I might have to do something along those lines…but im still deciding.**

**DarkAngelmi818 I was thinking about adding some of the original characters from the comic book that weren't in the film like Quicksilver and that…I wasn't planning on putting Rogue and Logan together…but it sounds like a good idea…there is defiantly some sort of connection there.**

**LettersFromHome Don't worry I have no intention of putting Rogue with Pyro…I have a few ideas and I am planning to set her up with someone…but I'm not sure who yet…and about the verb thing…English was never my strong point**

**Shann1 OK…so I can't spell…what is the big deal…everyone makes mistakes…and I would just like to point out that I don't like Rogue's character in the movie…that's why I'm writing this story…so I can make her better.**

**Emma134 Thanks for the review I hope you like the next chapter…let me know if you have any ideas for the story…I'm always open to suggestions**

**Cracked Plastic Crown Hey thanks that a great review…I know my language is a bit british…I'm just focusin on my story at the mo…I'll redo it with proper language when I have finished it…If you notice any errors in the story feel free to let me know…everyone else does lol**


End file.
